


i can take the hate (and all the pain)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, TransFem!Byul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: moonrene. g!p byul. personal trainer byul and ceo joohyun. joohyun always comes to the gym after work, when it’s dark and almost no one around. byul suggests she take another form of releasing her anger. they fuck, basically.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	i can take the hate (and all the pain)

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)
> 
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, rough sexual content, and a woman with a penis
> 
> if some of the warning put you off, please press the back button now (:
> 
> relationship between mamamoo’s moonbyul and red velvet’s irene
> 
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)

i can take the hate (and all the pain)

**::**

_you’ve been workin’ hard and i know it, know it_

_you hate your fucking job, come show it, show it_

_‘cause i can take the hate and all the pain_

_so come and show me what it is to break_

_take it out, take it out_

_take it out on me_

_i don’t mind if we fight, if you make me bleed_

_if you wanna let out just a little bit of steam_

_take it out, take it out_

_take it out on me_

_take it out on me; bohnes_

**::**

Of all the gyms Byulyi has been and worked for, her current one has got to be the best smell-wise.

Everything’s always cleaned, sweaty mats cleaned right after sessions, _proper_ ventilation—it’s like paradise. But then again, with the crazily expensive membership fee, she could argue that it was worth it. Arguably. She wouldn’t even dream of spending so much just for a gym membership.

But then again, it’s because of the ludicrous price that _she_ affords it anyway.

To say that Byulyi has a bit of a crush on her client is a bit of an understatement. She’s taken to wearing compression shorts after the first time— _see, after the first!—_ she met with Bae Joohyun, not trusting her own self to not pop a one in the middle of them sparring.

That woman is crazy beautiful; a little bit on the stoic side but she wears it so well.

She sees Yongsun coming up to her side of the gym, already showered, and gym bag slung over one shoulder, the other looking a nasty shade of red. It’s not Yongsun if she doesn’t spend one day at the gym and not leave without a bruise or two.

“Saw your crush,” she greets, arms slinging over the ropes. “, looking extra pissed with a side of hotness.”

Byulyi rolls her eyes. “Is she really my crush or yours?”

The boxer just shrugs her shoulder. “Hot but not my type.”

“Yeah, yeah, go home to Hyejin already.”

And just like that, the badass exterior Yongsun likes to wear in the gym disappears, replaced at the goofy smile at the mention of her girlfriend. Byulyi crinkles her nose in disgust.

“Gross,” she jabs, throwing her used towel at her best friend’s direction.

“Goodluck,” Yongsun says instead, backing away with her hands in her pockets. “, she wore those leggings you like so much.”

“Oh my god, I hate you.” And because she’d a good friend, Byulyi looks through the window until Yongsun’s safely in her car, driving away.

She turns at the sound of footsteps, sighing as she get sucked on the visual of Joohyun: wearing those damned leggings that always betrays what shape the other woman’s underwear for the day is, her hair swinging at every step, and her beautiful, _beautiful_ face stuck in her usual resting bitch face.

Byulyi is so attracted to her.

“Good evening, Hyun,” it’s not unusual for personal trainers to have a nickname for their clients, since they want to create a sense of familiarity, usually a good motivation for people to do their best if they don’t feel awkward with the trainer.

“I told you not to call me that.” Joohyun glares at her, or well, she thinks she’s glaring. The woman’s face always shifts in increments, never too much to betray on what she feels.

_This is why she’s a damn good CEO,_ Byulyi thinks, wondering if she can wither old mean in expensive suits with just a look.

Byulyi lifts up the ropes for her. “You seriously do that so well.” And when Joohyun just lifts a perfect eyebrow in question, she follows up with: “the glaring, you do it so well.”

Joohyun just sighs and _right_ , she’s pissed.

“Just,” Joohyun says, frustration spilling in her voice. Byulyi shuts up. “, wrap me.”

She bites back a retort, the _kinky_ right at the tip of her tongue.

Joohyun’s been her client for a few months now, Byulyi getting assigned to her when the first one quit due to sheer fear of the small woman. When she asked Joohyun why she wanted to do Muay Thai, the other woman must be in a better more then because she quips with a _I beat men everyday in the boardroom, why not learn how to physically do that as well?_

It would’ve been a scary reason but Joohyun’s smirk at that statement is forever ingrained in Byulyi’s mind and she’s not even ashamed to say that, yes, she jerked off to that face in mind almost religiously. There’s just something about a woman in power that really gets her going.

Byulyi grunts, the punch landing on the mitt a little heavier than usual. She looks on as she tells the instructions—s _traight, jab, straight, left hook, uppercut, knee, knee, knee—_ watching as sweat drops from the side of Joohyun’s face, a crinkle in her brows deepening at every punch.

The timer rings, the three minutes up, wrapping the round. She pulls the rope up, following after Joohyun to get down on a mat.

She’s working on pushing Joohyun’s back, stretching her leg for a post-round stretching.

“What’s up today?” Byulyi asks, tapping Joohyun’s thighs for the other woman to shift from stretched legs to a butterfly position. “Your punches are looking great, heavier, and your response time has gone up. A few more and you can move to a heavier bag.”

Joohyun grunts at the push, sighing as she lies back so Byulyi can work on her core.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” her voice is a little winded, given that she’s doing crunches and still looking like she can topple a man twice her size.

Byulyi shrugs, moving to stand by Joohyun’s head, hands gripping her ankles as she starts to push at Joohyun’s outstretched legs downwards. “Usually,” she can’t look down, the visual of Joohyun under her is dangerous. “, but my body’s at risk of being beaten black and blue so, like, I just need to know.”

Joohyun sighs, taking Byulyi’s hand as the trainer pulls her up. “It’s work,” she silently hands an unopened water bottle to Byulyi, the action makes Byulyi want to coo because no matter how Joohyun’s a scary person by default, she’s also small and needs Byulyi to open a fucking _bottle_. She’s absolutely _endearing_. “I just hate my job.”

“This should work, then. Since, theoretically, your anger should turn into energy that you can burn, or something.”

“Or something,” Joohyun repeats, wiping her face.

Byulyi bites her lips. It’s times like this that she really hates that she has no self-preservation in the presence of pretty girls. Pretty girls who’s _definitely_ still her client. But a pretty girl nonetheless. She decides to shoot her shot.

“If, if this doesn’t work out, you know, with the anger thing,” she starts, trying to aim for nonchalance. “, I’m down for, uh, to help you. In any way.” The last part seems useless, not when Joohyun’s face shifts into surprise for a second before she’s laughing.

Like, honest to god, laughing.

Oh, wow, that stings.

Joohyun doesn’t say anything, her look just a tad bit pitying, before she turns back into the ring without a word.

Byulyi sighs, pride hurt. _Two more rounds_ , she shakes her arms, _two more rounds and it’s another week of not seeing her._

It’s a damn shame, really. Byulyi was sort of hoping on ripping Joohyun’s leggings by the end of the night but, hey, not everyone gets what they wish for.

**::**

Joohyun has her on a weekly basis. Byulyi’s schedule is usually working from morning to lunch on weekdays, afternoon to midnight at Saturdays, and then both Sunday and Monday are her days off.

Yongsun wasn’t there the warn her this time. Byulyi has her head down, nose pressed to her phone and already dreading the familiar footfall of Joohyun’s feet on the mat.

She goes through the motions silently, offering nothing more than a _good everning, Miss Bae_ , tone professional and stilted. Byulyi silently curses the other woman inside her mind, Joohyun’s face not even shifting or betraying a single thing.

Frankly, she’s still licking her wounds from last week. Nodding to herself when she’s down wrapping Joohyun’s hands and are helping her put on her gloves.

The woman’s punches are better than last week. No, if anything else, it’s heavier, but her improvement is a little startling to Byul. Maybe she’s really that pissed off at work?

She lets Joohyun throw as much as she likes, shouting instructions over the sound of the timer ringing and Joohyun takes it as a challenge, her face finally betraying a little bit of emotion. She punches harder, kicks harder, and the sheer anger reflected in her eyes is also making Byulyi harder.

God help her, she thinks she’s having a kink.

Byulyi stops them when Joohyun finally starts panting for breath, the power behind her punch still there but Byulyi doesn’t want to push the other woman too hard. She’s still silent as they go through the post-round stretching, being extra careful with the other woman since she certainly exerted herself.

There’s a stupidly smug lift on the other woman’s lips, not quite the wed-dreams-inducing smirks, but it’s close. And Byulyi’s close to throwing her pride aside. For what? She still doesn’t know yet.

They’re civil. Joohyun doesn’t bring up what happened last week, Byulyi just trying to get through the night, already rehashing in her mind how to tell her boss that she wants to change shifts just so she can avoid Joohyun.

“You just have to rest for a bit this week, don’t want to overdo it.”

Joohyun blows out a breath, wiping her sweat while Byulyi takes off her hand wraps. “You’re the one who pushed the time.”

“Seemed like you needed it.”

She hands over Joohyun’s wraps—of course the other woman brings her own, as well as her own gloves, and of course it’s the best brand—doing her damned hardest not to touch Joohyun’s hand. Maybe the other woman is a devil reincarnate because _now_ she does The Smirk™.

“Look at you,” her voice practically a purr, low and definitely the first time Byul heard her talk this way. “, you can be good, after all.”

The words does a hard reset on Byulyi’s mind. If her dick fell asleep during their silent sparring, now it’s back and ready to go—just because of a few words _jesus christ._ She’s such a bottom, it’s not even funny.

She honest-to-god _stutters_ , can’t even look the smaller woman in the eye. “This is it for this session, I’ll see you next week.”

Joohyun looks amused, her face giving off more emotion in a few minutes than they did the whole four months Byul spent training her. The CEO looks around the otherwise empty gym, the rings are all the way at the back of the floor and even then, the mirrors all over the place gives it a confusing layout that obscures the eyes. It’s just the reception with them, given the late time, and he’s got earphones plugged in his ears.

She takes a dangerous step forward. “You wore me out but I honestly feel like I can go another round,” it’s dripping with intent, the heat of a finger gingerly tracing the collar of Byulyi’s dri-fit shirt. “, if the offer still stands, I’ll meet you at the showers.”

She _cannot_ be more cliché than this.

Byulyi keeps an eye out for the front desk, noting that the new hire is too busy playing on his phone to pay attention to Byul slipping behind Joohyun back into the shower area. It’s considerably warmer than the inside of the gym, blinking rapidly when Joohyun suddenly peels of her shirt and was left in a bra and another pair of sinful leggings.

The cubicles have these glass doors and a waterproof curtain inside to block the glass with. Joohyun slips in the one nearest to the door, brow irked upwards in challenge and Byulyi’s never been turned on this intensely by any action in her life.

Joohyun doesn’t bother to open the shower and risk Byul getting caught under the stream. Instead, she backs against the wall, pulling Byulyi by the hem of her shirt, hands climbing up from a toned stomach to the center of the trainer’s chest, settling on broad shoulders and pressing _down_.

_Oh._

Byulyi goes, willingly and pliant, settling her knees on the cold floor, reverently running her hands through the thin fabric of the other woman’s leggings.

“Go on, then,” Joohyun says, looking down from the bridge of her nose, the perfect picture of a woman in charge. Byulyi squeezes her cock once to calm it down. “You said you wanted to help, right?”

She starts by slowly peeling off the leggings, mouthing at each exposed inch of milky skin, shuddering when Joohyun’s hands slip through her hair, tugging at her ponytail. The fabric piles on the floor, Byulyi looking up once to the view of full heaving breasts under a sports bra, before she starts sloppily kissing the woman’s sex through her underwear, the shape of a clit slowly digging through the thin material.

Joohyun hisses as the air does contact with her cunt, drawing a leg upwards and settling it on Byulyi’s shoulder to allow better access.

She wastes no time in diving in, a little too enthusiastic, but Joohyun doesn’t seem to mind much. Given the way she digs her heel in Byulyi’s back, that way she maneuvers Byulyi’s head for her own pleasure, and how her neck looks so beautiful stretched and craned, beautiful moans echoing every bob of her throat.

“Goodness,” she moans, pushing the stray strands of Byulyi’s hair back. She cants her hips, chasing lips. “, should’ve took you up on your offer earlier.”

Pleasure diverts most of Byulyi’s energy to making Joohyun moan, hands gripping at the meat of the other woman’s thighs, feeling them tremble and relax, each noise coaxed from pretty lips has her redoubling her efforts.

Joohyun comes softly; small, keening noises and little thrusts of her hips like she wants to simultaneously grind more into Byulyi’s face and to back away from the maddening pleasure.

Her grip on Byulyi’s ponytail wins, pressing herself harder against the younger woman, keeping the trainer in place as she rubs another orgasm and Byulyi sits there, one hand inside her gym shorts and gripping tight at the root of her cock, the friction of her compression shorts hurting but also enough that she knows she’ll spill if she slacks her grip now.

And in a flash, Byulyi feels herself getting pushed out of the cubicle, bleary eyed and confused, cock straining against the seam of her shorts. She looks on as Joohyun closes the glass door behind her, not even closing the curtain as she peels off the rest of her clothes and starting the shower.

Fog rises fast, Byulyi standing on shaky legs and feeling used.

She leaves, the last image in her mind is a naked Joohyun facing away from her, expression coy and cruel.

Byulyi jacks of twice in the safety of her car.

**::**

And because she has no self-preservation whatsoever, it continues on for a few weeks.

**::**

It’s a weekday, barely 9AM, when Byul freezes.

She’s lazing around the front desk, not a lot of customers during midday, when she sees Joohyun in work clothes coming out of a sleek black car that she’s sure someone else drives for her. She can only imagine the _click-clack_ of the woman’s sinful heels on the concrete, concentrating hard on it rather than Joohyun herself.

“Miss Bae,” she greets, shooing the reception when he stands up. “, a little early for your training, aren’t you?”

Joohyun cuts to the chase. “Can I talk to you,” her tone is clipped. Not even lunch time and she’s already pissed? “, privately.”

Byulyi leads her to a lounge, still pretty public and can be seen outside. She curses at herself, just because Joohyun’s here doesn’t mean the woman wants a romp in the middle of the day.

“Here,” a card is shoved under her nose, eyes crossing. It’s a business card with Joohyun’s number. God, it’s not even her personal one. It’s such a dick move so Byulyi doesn’t know why her dick rises up like the other woman just handed her a nude photo.

“What’s this for?”

Joohyun impatiently flicks her hair back. “Text me when you’re free tonight, work’s killing me.” The lack of _if_ in her sentence makes Byulyi feel small, the confidence of the other woman killing her. Or arousing her. She needs her priorities straight.

Byul pockets the card, squeezes her hand in the pocket along with the card just to make sure it stays there. “If you’re gonna use my body, I want a condition.” Joohyun looks like she’s close to taking the card back. Forcefully. Byulyi holds onto her pocket possessively. “, dinner. Nothing fancy, no falling in love, I just want to be friends or something.”

The smile on Joohyun’s face tells all that Byulyi needs to know: that _no_ one wants to be ‘just friends’ with Bae Joohyun.

  
Still, she shrugs a slim shoulder.

“Dress nice,” is all she says, the smell of her perfume leaving a hint of promise.

**::**

She dresses up nicely with one of the best suits she owns, waiting outside of the restaurant they agreed on—something lavishly expensive, courtesy of Joohyun—and fiddling with her tie. It feels weird despite her knowing how to tie how many knots in different ways. There are no flowers in her hand, arguing with herself that it’s too much.

Tonight’s just a fuck, anyway.

The same sleek car pulls up in the valet, the door opening to Joohyun with her hair up in an exquisite bun, wearing a sinful black dress with a low back and gold chains tickling the smooth expanse of smooth skin. Byulyi kisses her mind goodbye, not sure she can even string proper sentences at this point.

Joohyun looks at her like she knows what’s going on in her mind and beckons her over with a simple crook of her finger. The reservation is under Joohyun’s name and when Byulyi swats at the waiter to pull the older woman’s chair herself, she gets a small, delighted laugh, and eyes raving down her front.

“Collecting brownie points to get lucky?”

And just like that, Byulyi relaxes. “I already know I’m getting lucky tonight. Just treating you nice.”

Their wines were poured and the way Joohyun looks at her through the rim of her glass makes Byulyi gulp hers a little too fast, suddenly parched. And then she patiently waits.

**::**

They end up in Joohyun’s apartment just shy before midnight. She knows the older woman won’t admit that she had fun so she doesn’t pry. Instead, she wraps her arms around a thin waist, Byulyi not needing to bow her head as much as she kisses the exposed skin of Joohyun’s neck because of her heels.

The other woman is _tiny_ without them.

“Mm,” Joohyun hums, keys ringing as she opens the door, Byulyi still plastered closely on her back.

The apartment is, as expected, surreal. But it’s the aura of the place that has Byulyi smiling. It’s _lived_ in. She can smell the faint laundry detergent in the air, a book placed on the living room and mug rings decorating the surface of a sturdy looking center table. Maybe she can fuck Joohyun on it.

“Don’t even think about it,” Hyun admonishes, smirking as she follows Byulyi’s line of sight. “I’d ask you if you want anything to drink but I think we’ve both wasted enough time.”

Byulyi follows her to the bedroom. “Didn’t know you have a tight schedule.”

“I have one thing that’s tight and it’s not my schedule.”

A beat passes.

Then Byulyi’s barreling in the other woman, kissing her on the mouth. “That pick-up line was so bad but why did it work?” Joohyun laughs against her lips, pulling on her tie. Byulyi feels the soft bed against the back of her knees, halting up to take all of her clothes off. She’s past the point in caring if she seems too eager.

She’s down to her boxers when Joohyun starts stripping, Byulyi whining when the older woman’s not wearing _anything_ underneath. All night she’s had this beautiful expanse of skin just ready to show and— _fuck_.

“Wait,” she chokes the word out, sitting on the edge of the bed as her knees give out at the sheer sensuality of the simple act of Joohyun shaking out her hair from the tight bun. Joohyun doesn’t wait, just places a hand on a shoulder, leaning her weight on Byulyi as she moves to take off her heels. “, don’t take those off, please.”

Eyes meet with Byul’s glassy ones, boxer stained wet at the tip. Joohyun puts her heels-clad foot down.

“Remember why you’re here,” Joohyun starts, peeling the last fabric from Byulyi’s hips. “, I just need your body. Specifically, this right here.” Her warm hands are soft, her fingertips barely meeting at the girth of Byulyi’s cock.

She gets pushed from the center of her chest, relentless pressure like the fire building up behind Joohyun’s eyes. Her smile turns sinister, like she’s enjoying the helpless state of pleasure Byulyi’s found herself in.

“You’ve had your fun,” she coos, picking up the discarded necktie from the floor. “Now, it’s time I have mine.”

**::**

She’s tied to the bed frame, wrists overlapped. Her voice is shot, already coarse from the two orgasms Joohyun squeezed out of her, legs still shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks.

The other woman rises up from where she’s had her cheek resting on a pale thigh, fingers idly watching the twitch of Byulyi’s cock as it pulses back to life with her simple touch. She kisses the tip of it, indulging in the way the fit body against her shudders, another moan ripped out of Byulyi’s lungs.

_A cock ring would make this even more pretty_ , she muses, _maybe next time._

Red is such a pretty color on Byulyi; from her ears to the straining nipples, from the leaking cockhead to the numerous bites marring her things. Such a pretty color. Joohyun settles on top of her, wet sex slipping obscenely at the underside of a limping cock. Watching as it roars back to life and aided by the delicious whine of the woman beneath her.

Such a sight.

She reaches behind her, tearing a condom with her teeth and rolling it down with grand expertise that has Byulyi keening, hips thrusting up at the pressure.

Joohyun sinks down, groaning at the stretch, mouth agape. It’s such a perfect fit against her, one thrust and a few drips of her wetness against the length has her sinking fast, reaching back to steady herself against flexing thighs.

“This is for me,” she moans, a hand coming up to tug roughly at her nipples. Beneath her, hips shake and tries to jostle her into riding faster. “, I don’t care if you cum or if your dick falls off. If I’m not yet satisfied, we’re not yet finished, understood?”

Byulyi thrashes her head to the side, the woman on top of her starting to relentlessly chase her own pleasure. She keeps her head pressed against her outstretched arms, mouthing at her own flesh at the sensations.

Joohyun clenches, moan rising in volume as she turns around, ass firm against Byulyi’s abdomen, the angle of how the cock inside her curves hitting inside of her consistently. Her nails leave welts of red lines on pale skin, wanting to leave more.

She comes silently, shaking and gushing all around Byulyi’s length that she has no choice but to churn her hips upwards, shooting inside Joohyun, feeling both of their pleasures set multiple waves of orgasms.

“You,” Joohyun pants, falling backwards, her back pressed against Byulyi’s front, still seated on Byulyi’s cock with no intentions of moving. A hand reaches down and takes off the condom before inserting the cock inside her raw. “, one more.” She cranes her neck, pressing a kiss against the skin of Byulyi’s cheek. “Please, I need more.”

Byulyi can’t move her arms, still tied, so she can’t flip Joohyun on her stomach and pound into her ‘til next week like how she wanted. So, she had to make do.

Planting her feet on the bed, she bends her knees, and _thrusts_. Wails are shouted right at her ear, Joohyun doing her best to push back against the relentless pressure between her legs.

“My arms,” Byulyi pants, wanting nothing more than making sure the other woman stays pressed against her like this. “, take the tie off, Hyunnie.”

The moan Joohyun lets out at the nickname is sinful, movements suddenly frantic as she reaches up and takes it off. Once her wrists are free, Byulyi wakes them by sliding her hands across a smooth stomach, tugging at a nipple roughly like the way she saw Joohyun do earlier. The response is immediate, back arching and she keeps her arms around the other woman tighter, not wanting her to get away too far.

She reaches down, the first contact with the pad of her finger against Joohyun’s clit utterly sends the other woman spasming, clenching around her uncontrollably but not quite coming just yet.

Redoubling her efforts, she grips at Joohyun’s hip bones, moving the woman to and fro instead of upwards, making sure to reach as deep as possible.

  
_“Oh my god!”_

White specks littered the back of her eyelids, her orgasm crashing in answer to Joohyun’s, keeping the squirming woman against her as she thrusts the last few tendrils of pleasure.

They pant in the darkness of Joohyun’s bedroom, Byulyi pressing kisses on the skin her lips can reach. Joohyun laughs lightly, pushing away as she rolls onto her side. She reaches back until she finds a wrist, kissing the red indent from the tie, and promptly fell asleep.

**::**

“Good morning,” Byulyi yawned into her hand, scratching at her stomach with nothing but her bra and boxers.

“Morning,” Joohyun responds, hair looking deliciously tousled and well fucked.

“What time is it?”

“10AM.”

_“What?”_ Byulyi panics, running back into the bedroom and looking for her phone. “Hey, have you seen my phone? I’m _so_ late for work and I forgot to call it in—they’re gonna kill me.” She runs back into the living room, looking up to see a teasing smile on Joohyun’s lips and her phone dangling from her fingertips.

“Bold of you to assume you’re going for work today,” she says, dropping from the chair and striding predatorily towards the younger woman.

Byulyi whines. “The week _literally_ just started.” But Joohyun’s already dragging her back to the bed, responsibilities outside the bedroom, forgotten.

**::**

end.

**::**

giving another thanks to **Tovanori** for this :)

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
